


Хочу, чтобы ты был здесь

by Schuu



Series: Сердцеед и Красавчик [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, романс, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Общение с Тендо по скайпу в нетрезвом и возбужденном состоянии было не самой лучшей идеей Суги. И он точно не рассчитывал, что их «первый раз» случится через интернет.Хотя жалеть не о чем, устраивать отношения как у всех изначально было не в их стиле.





	Хочу, чтобы ты был здесь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Want You Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191536) by [much_ado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_ado/pseuds/much_ado). 



Суга ухмыльнулся, глянув на значок «онлайн» напротив имени Тендо в скайпе. Он уже собирался отправить сообщение и узнать, можно ли позвонить, но тот его опередил. Суга тут же ответил.

— Привет, — сказал он, едва лицо Тендо появилось на экране, немного размытое и смягченное в свете лампы. Он сидел на кровати в своей поношенной фиолетовой майке Шираторизавы и опирался спиной о подушки. Растянутый вырез майки открывал острые ключицы, и Суга понял, что либо слишком слаб, либо чересчур пьян, чтобы сопротивляться искушению.

Тендо присвистнул, бесстыдно разглядывая Сугу в ответ.

— Увидел что-то, что тебе нравится? — пошутил Суга.

— Скорее, слишком много того, что мне нравится, — согласился Тендо, ухмыльнувшись. — Собрался куда-то?

— Только вернулся с вечеринки.

— Повеселился?

— Я бы провел время лучше, будь ты здесь, — признался Суга.

Это была отличная вечеринка с хорошей выпивкой и музыкой. Но стоило начать танцевать, как Суга то и дело представлял напротив Тендо. Как обнимает худые плечи, и как Тендо раздвигает его ноги своим коленом. Он представил себе легкий блеск пота на лице с едва заметными веснушками, и как свет выхватывает рыжину его волос.

— Оу? — Тендо вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Суга быстро вернулся к реальности, осознав, что из-за фантазий в джинсах стало слишком тесно и неудобно. Без задней мысли он положил ладонь на пах и закусил губу, сдерживая стон. Стоп. Дерьмо. Этого делать нельзя. Медленно убрав руку, Суга глубоко вдохнул в попытке привести мысли в порядок.

— Да, — голос дрогнул, когда он глянул на Тендо. Ничего не вышло. Волосы Тендо под гелем и в свете лампы казались такими мягкими и чертовски приятными на ощупь. Черт. Остановись. — Я скучаю. Блин, я так хочу, чтобы ты был сейчас здесь, со мной.

— И я скучаю, — произнес Тендо на грани слышимости, чуть прикрыв глаза, и Суга понял — это слишком несправедливо, нужно было что-то делать, немедленно заканчивать разговор или… решать насущную проблему.

— Твою ж мать, — выругался Суга и вернул ладонь на пах, отчаянно нуждаясь в ласке.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Тендо.

— Эм… Да? Нет. Черт. Кажется, я немного выпил и теперь не могу перестать думать о тебе.

— Я тоже.

— Нет, я имею в виду… Блин. Я знаю, мы с тобой еще не занимались… этим… но насколько странным будет, если я…

Тендо уставился на него в попытке уловить суть странной просьбы. Суга поерзал в кресле, опять едва слышно выругавшись, когда не вышло сдержать стон, и, судя по удивленному взгляду и румянцу на щеках, тот быстро сложил два и два.

— О, блядь, — вырвалось у Тендо. Он скользнул взглядом вниз, как будто мог разглядеть что-то через монитор, — не говори мне, что ты…

Суга лишь кивнул в ответ:

— Не против, если я…

— Да, черт возьми, Суга, конечно, — согласился Тендо, и по движениям стало понятно, что он тоже коснулся себя.

После такого одобрения можно было не медлить, Суга расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах и стянул их с бедер вместе с трусами. Ладонь тут же легла на стоящий колом член.

Было что-то крайне возбуждающее в ситуации, когда Тендо мог видеть его, пусть и не сам член, но румянец на щеках и то, как Суга закусывал губы.

— Тендо, ох черт, я так тебя хочу, — дыхание сбилось, едва Суга ускорил темп.

Тендо издал полный желания стон, чем только больше раззадорил.

— Суга, — выдохнул он, закрывая глаза и, судя по движениям мышц руки, продолжая надрачивать свой член.

Суга был на грани. Да он последние несколько дней находился в таком состоянии. С трудом получалось сосредоточиться на лице Тендо — тот выглядел слишком хорошо, с потемневшим от желания взглядом, покрасневшими щеками и приоткрытыми губами, и с каждым следующим движением становилось все сложнее удерживать взгляд. Тендо, казалось, решил самостоятельно добить Сугу, уничтожив остатки его самообладания, когда прошептал его имя.

Суга зажмурился, кончая себе в руку и на рубашку. Через затуманенное сознание он услышал стон Тендо, должно быть, тот тоже кончил.

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки и сфокусироваться на экране монитора. Тендо был в похожем состоянии, опьяненно уставившись куда-то в потолок. 

— Дерьмо, — осознание того, что они только что сделали, медленно догнало Сугу.

Тендо усмехнулся:

— Согласен.

— Я… вот дерьмо. Наш первый раз только что случился через гребаный скайп?

На миг лицо Тендо приобрело задумчивое выражение, и он подытожил:

— Не-а, я даже не видел твой член, так что это не в счет.

Суга застонал и потянулся за салфеткой.

— И все равно. Не так, как я себе это представлял.

— В смысле?

— Ну я… хотел, чтобы все случилось постепенно, правильно и все такое. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Тендо рассмеялся.

— Суга… ты же в курсе, что я не какой-то трепетный девственник?

— Да в курсе, — Суга вздохнул. — Просто у меня раньше не было серьезных отношений, и я хотел, чтобы все было правильно.

Тендо, казалось, смутился:

— Серьезные отношения, да?

— Ну, да. По крайне мере, я на это надеялся. Ты правда нравишься мне, Тендо, — Суга заставил себя произнести это вслух, и в итоге чувствовал не меньшее смущение, чем сам Тендо.

— Ладно, — легко сказал Тендо, чем вызвал у Суги смех.

— Ладно? Я тут душу выкладываю, а слышу в ответ простое «ладно»?

— Прости! Мой жизненный опыт не совсем подготовил меня к… к тебе. Но очевидно же, что ты тоже мне нравишься.

— З… здорово, — сказал Суга, — теперь все гораздо понятнее.

— Не думаю, что в отношениях есть какой-то «правильный» подход. Если это подразумевает, что мы не должны делать того, что только что сделали, то пошло оно к черту, все было круто.

Суга рассмеялся, у него будто тяжелый груз упал с плеч.

— Да, ты прав. Все, что имеет значение — это наш собственный выбор.

— О! Ну и кто теперь нюня? — теперь уже веселился Тендо.

— Ой, да иди ты, — фыркнул Суга.

Ответная усмешка Тендо забавно переросла в зевок.

— Хочешь спать?

— Сон для слабаков, — лишь отшутился тот.

— Ну, как скажешь, — Суга избавился от мешающих джинс и натянул трусы. Затем вместе с ноутбуком забрался на кровать, устраиваясь в изголовье. — Хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, — повторил он, вспоминая, как здорово было валяться в постели с Тендо в обнимку, переплетать руки, теряться в объятиях.

— И я хочу, — сказал тот с нежностью в голосе.

Внезапно Сугу осенило, и он выпалил, не задумываясь:

— Я не видел, как выглядит твое лицо, когды ты кончаешь.

Тендо прыснул.

— Значит, у тебя есть причина ждать следующего раза, — хитро произнес он.

— Но я хотел увидеть это сейчас, — Суга понимал, как глупо это звучит, но был слишком взволнован, чтобы останавливаться.

Тендо усмехнулся:

— Ты довольно мил, когда хочешь спать.

— Я хочу еще поговорить, — вздохнул Суга, — но есть шанс, что я просто вырублюсь и уроню компьютер на пол.

— Ла-адно, я, пожалуй, тоже отправлюсь спать, — решил Тендо, — мне завтра надо сделать дохрена домашки.

— Жесть.

— Ага.

— Тогда нам обоим пора спать.

— Да, — согласился Тендо уже с меньшим энтузиазмом.

— Спокойной ночи, Тендо. Отдохни хорошо.

— И ты. Созвонимся завтра?

— Конечно.

— Класс. Спокойной ночи, Суга.


End file.
